Moments of Takeru
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: This was intened to be fluff or plain yaoi but i'm not good a fluff... but not-so-sad ending I promise you :D and a sad attemped of humor if ya read between the lines... R&R please ::of course One-shot::


AN: I'm working hard on my crack fics, with luckily have two reviews each

**AN: I'm working hard on my crack fics, with luckily have two reviews each. But I need a past time, so what the hell?**

Daisuke Motomiya, normally nicknamed either Davis or Dai, was walking down the hall ways of school making his way towards the computer lab. He knocked on the door saying with a bored tone "Mon-Mon" and went inside.

There was almost no one there, until he look towards his left to see Takeru very but very close to him. He jumped up shocked "What the hell?!" he screamed. Takeru sweat dropped as he held his hands in defense, smiling cheesily saying "Sorry…" Davis was just worried of how he didn't notice the blond boy so quickly. "How come you standing so close to the door, T.S.?"

The boy face was beginning to tint a little bit of pink as he looked away and said "Well… I was wondering about something and I didn't know what to do." Daisuke uncharacteristically remarked "SO you decided to stay next the door like my-sister-of-a-stalker?" Takeru blinked, Daisuke walked towards the computer the DD always used.

Finally getting to his senses T.K. said "Well… not exactly, I'm just trying to figure out of what I want to do… with this person I like." Daisuke gave him a wide eye impression "of what?" as he didn't comment. Takeru turned to Daisuke and blushed as he open his mouth tyo say something, behind him the door slid open to hard it slam showing a happy Yolie saying "Hey Guys! Sorry I'm late I have to ask you a favor!!"

Takeru closed his mouth and looked disappointed, Daisuke never got it and shook his head as he started to listen to Yolie's request.

**Take 2:**** I'll try again!! V-V**

Unknown to Daisuke, Takeru Takashi was in love with him, it had past a month since he last seen Daisuke and Daisuke was all about getting Kari, which Takeru could care less about. He walked the halls going to the computer lab and luckily for he's luck Davis for once was actually early again!! It was a rare sight indeed…

T.K. smiled as he saw Davis sat there in front of the computer doing nothing at all but staring at the floor trying to amuse himself. Takeru continue to blush as he felt the heat on his face. He wanted to say something… but what could he say? Daisuke showed no interest in him!! But Kari!! His best friend, he sighed as he wondered how he was going to tell Kari, politely, he didn't love her?

Luckily kari wasn't here so he might try to confess to Davis when he had the time, "Hey T.P…." _Davis was smiling so kindly and got off his chair as he walked towards Takeru saying as they stared each other in their eyes "How are you?" Takeru felt a blush as he look down and said "Fine…" in such a passive way. Daisuke smiled as he grabbed Takeru's chin and force him to look in his eyes saying "You have the most bueatiful blue eyes, Takeru. Don't ever look down, ever…" as he finish he moved Takeru and his lips to kiss, it was such a…._

"Hey, T.S!! Earth to all blond freaks!" Called out Davis. Takeru's head shot up in surprise as he saw Davis making Davis jump in surprise with a EEKK!! As he feel down. Daisuke yelled "STOP DOING THAT!" Takeru looked at Davis in a skeptically way asking "Stop doing what?" Davis replied shouting "Surprising me!!" Takeru though disappointedly 'It was only a dream… awwwwwwwwww!!'

Davis only looked at Takeru strangely as he gave his puppy eye look for no reason as-if he was off in his own world. Once again the door open with Kari coming in happily as Daisuke got ready for action, no one saw Takeru sighing in defeat.

--

They were in the digital world, somehow Daisuke and Takeru were stuck together much to Davis hopes to be with Kari, the irony in all of this, he thought!! As he wanted to shout at the skies. Veemon smiled as he said "It could have been worse…." Daisuke gave His partner a raised eyebrow as he walked unwilling with Takeru.

For Takeru it was another story completely; he was stuck with the love of his life, whom tend to argue with him but good all the same. He had somehow convince Kari to let him be with Davis and she agree, slightly unwilling but said nothing. He was blushing but he hid that as he look at the ground walking.

Patamon watched his partner and was curious of why Takeru was red and looking down. Was he sad? Nope, he was smiling and there was an happy gleam in his blue eyes. To be honest… Takeru looked like he was about to cry? Patamon felt like a headache was coming on, as he wondered to himself 'Is Takeru happy or Sad? Is he really not sad?! Urgh… my head hurts…'

They continued to walk to see if there was any other dark spiral towers at stray… they were walking alone… Together (with there digimon… but they wouldn't mind) Takeru smiled as he open his mouth a sudden light shined "Rega PUNCH!" screamed a digimon as he tried to attack T.K.

Just like a hero Daisuke ran with Veemon, whom digievolved to Flamdramon and destroyed the champion level digimon. He felt himself amazed but tried to keep in character as Daisuke walked towards him as he lend his hand to help Takeru up asking "Are you ok?" Takeru smiled kindly (as he force the blush back) and said "Yeah… Thanks Davis!"

Once they got up, they started to walk again and Takeru tried again to ask the love of his life out but only to be interrupted by Kari, Yolie and Cody running towards them saying "We've destroyed all the Towers in this section, let's go home!" Takeru felt a little piece of him die as Kari glomped on him, latching onto his arm.

**Take 4:** **My Rival!!**

Ken Ichijoji… Takeru didn't like him after all he had done, he still didn't want to forgive him but he couldn't deny, he was trying his best to redeem himself. But this was not the only reason Takeru hated Ken, Ken was becoming to close to Daisuke and that alone Takeru couldn't do!!

He was in despair to get rid of him but ever since Daisuke tried so hard to make Ken fit in, Takeru gave up and helped, indirectly. He still felt bad of what Ken had did to his partner, the digimon in the digital world and everybody else, So why had Davis forgave him so easily? He started to remember what Yamato said about punishment _"There no worse punishment then the punishment you give to yourself, because in the end, the irony of mercy and forgiveness combine; you never know if you'll ever be able to forgive yourself."_

He sighed and wondered if Daisuke did this intentionally that may explained why he forgive so quickly or simply maybe Daisuke was sad about Ken's loss. He sighed, he was in love with some-one who might as well be straight as an arrow but Ken on the other hand… seem quite feminine… but that didn't mean Ken was gay, right…?

It was the end of one of their sessions and Davis planned on walking Ken home, HE WAS WALKING KEN HOME!! Takeru thought outrage. Patamon in his arms as he walked with Kari to her place.

The last couple of days past and Takeru and Ken finally met alone in the Computer lab. It was Takeru to arrive second. As he open the door he stared at Ken who held his partner in his arms protectively, he was smiling in till he looked up to see Takeru and began to smile politely. "Hello, Takeru-kun" He said kindly, Takeru growled inside himself. He was jealous, just like Daisuke was with him and Kari.

He managed a normal smile without it seemingly force but the genius could tell anyhow, unknown to Takeru. "Hey… Ken." There was akward silence between the two boys after a while Ken said but not asked "So… you like Daisuke-kun?" 'Wrong step Ichijoji' Takeru thought as he scorned the boy in front of him but could do no more when Davis suddenly came through and said "Hey Buddy-Pal!"

Takeru was sure under that happy smile was a smirk. Ken: 3 Takeru: 0

He was gay. He had to be! He look like a girl. Takeru thought in spite. But if he was… Takeru had not a chance in the world, like Daisuke with Kari, Takeru just realize as everybody arrived Takeru mentally began to clap his hands together and began to prey with all his heart Ken was NOT gay.

--

Daisuke was mad, no… he was downright furious with Oikawa as His best friend was taken away from him. The only person he could confined in other than Veemon, he felt lost and hopeless, he wanted to help his friend but how?! Veemon stared sadly at Davis, he wanted to say something… but he nothing came out, while Wormmon seemed so sad, Veemon wanted to cry to but he had to be strong for Daisuke, he had to bring Daisuke stubborn trait back up into action.

**(AN: I never got to see this episode damnit!)**

He lost track of that bastard! He thought as he slammed his fist on at the wall beside him, he felt sick with anger, he could not begin to describe, they would not give up. THEY COULD NOT GIVE UP! He decided, if that was the last thing he do. "Davis-kun…." Whispered a shy voice who didn't seem to be coming from Takeru as Davis turn to see it was just from him, but simply could not believe it.

He was wide eyed but said nothing, Takeru looked like some little boy who didn't know what to do in a big bad situation like this as he spoke "We're-… We're going to find…- Find him Davis-kun, ok..? OK!" As his voice grew more determined. Daisuke nodded, he didn't know why but when it came from some-one else mouth he felt stronger as his confidence boosted up.

He returned in a confident smile saying "Thanks, T.Y.! I needed that. You're a great friend know that?" Takeru smiled as he watched Davis walk away… but he frowned as he knew… he was always going to be a friend… he couldn't hate Ken at the moment but when he got back he sure would.

**Take 6:**** My confession, finally!**

Two months had pasted since they all fought Malomayotismon, Yolie and Ken began to date, while Takeru rejected Kari, which was painful since she didn't take it awfully well, but their friendship was slowly healing…

They were in the digital world… he gulped as he watched the smiling boy looking at the field, taking the advice from his brother and finally got up and moved up towards Davis "Hey, Daisuke-kun! Do you have a moment?" Davis turned to him and smiled and said jokingly "Yeah, I do. T.P. Whatya want?" He smiled but feeling uncertain and said "I-..-I… I l--lo—love…you…" He felt afraid as Daisuke blinked and then suddenly began to laugh as he pat Takeru on the shoulder "That's funny! No more joking we've got a game to play!" He said as he left a davted Takeru behind him as his eyes began to swell up with tears but he held them back as he force a smile and followed him.

--

Daisuke sighed as he looked on Ken's disapproving face, sighing again he asked "Will you please stop that?! Ken…" Ken blinked as he had his arms crossed, still not changing excpression before saying "I cannot believe you did that to him! Why didn't you tell him you didn't like him?! Why'd you make him seem like a fool, Daisuke?!"

Daisuke knew Takeru words weren't fake, they sounded like him when he confessed to Kari ONLY to have his heart broken. "I… I did it because, I don't want this stupid thing to ruin our friendship!" Daisuke shouted as he confronted Ken. Ken rubbed his temples and said in disappointed and defeat "I know… I know… But I can't help but feel sad for Takeru. I mean you could AT LEST acknowledge he's gay. So he won't have to pretend anymore."

Daisuke frowned, he hated to abandoning friends but… he wasn't gay nor did have any liking towards the homosexual story. It bother him to some points where he and ken believed himself (Davis's case only) to be homophobic, he would never open-mindedly admite that, but… if he acknowledge it… he knew he could never stare at Takeru the same way again without being creeped out. Maybe he wasn't as open minded as he thought… he thought as he sighed rubbing his temple.

**Take 8:**** We meet again…**

I finally found some-one and adopted a child… we'd all managed somehow to get to our dreams, even if Davis's dream seemed the most ridicules. My son Manashu Alroo Takashi, look like my own child, it was actually kind of ironic but I didn't complain as I smiled at my son playing with other digidestines.

Everybody had grown up, It been almost a year but we'd always found time for the Digidestines reunion. You would never believed what type of girl Daisuke married! She was a cold red-head girl, in every way different from Davis but no-one knows how they ever met they were just happy even if she never smiled a lot.

We sat down, knowing our children were safe and began to talk about our jobs and sometimes talk about our past, Daisuke after a couple of years began to recognize me and I guess I couldn't ask more, even though in the end everybody grew slightly (or really) distant we always found a way to reconnect.

I always wonder though… if Davis was gay? Would I'd be happy as I am now? Or if I was straight would I truly be perfectly be happy with Kari? I sighed and began to decide if I had to relive it all again, I wouldn't change a thing;

Happiness, Despair, love, lust, heartbreak, hope, damned and everything else, makes us who we are today. I chuckled and Tai asked me "What's so funny?" I said humouredly "I can't wait when they become adolescents…" Everybody justed sighed, in somewhat of despair. Yolie turned to Ken and asked like a child to her mother "Can we have more children…?" Ken jumped back a bit and then everybody began to laugh.

"Yeah… you're the player homeboy!" Daisuke mocked s he leaned on Ken's shoulder who was too shock to answer him…

I wouldn't want it any other way….


End file.
